Unexpected
by vasayanaza
Summary: It's basically your typical Draco/Hermione story...or is it? Malfoy and Granger are appointed Head Boy and Girl and eventually fall in love...typical, see? But! Throw Harry and Lucius into the mix! Not so typical anymore is it? ; DraMione.
1. Heads of Hogwarts

**AN: **Mmkays, this is the first chapter of the first Harry Potter fanfic we've written….hope you enjoy :P

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J. K. Rowling does.

Draco's P.O.V. (Prolouge)

_I never thought I would be here, especially with __her__; _Hermione Granger_. "I love you, Hermione." And she whispered back, "I love you, too." Our lips touched in a passionate moment knowing that it may be our last. I wanted her lips to be the last thing I touched before I died._

_We then turned around and waited for our _eternal separation _brought onto us by our masked murderer._

6 months earlier…

Hermione's P.O.V.

I nervously walked onto the platform, waiting to find out who were Head Boy and Head Girl; because of the war, they couldn't send owls. Harry, Ron, our _new friend_ Lavender Brown, and I went into our usual compartment. As soon as we sat down, Lavender practically threw herself into Ron's arms and started snogging him. McGonagall entered the room and cleared her throat with a stern look on her face, interrupting the two _lovebirds_.

Her brown eyes flickered to me and the most wonderful words escaped her lips, "Hermione Granger, you are the new Head Girl of Hogwarts. Please gather your belongings and follow me to the Heads' compartment." I looked at my friends to gauge their reactions.

Harry smiled and congratulated me.

Lavender gave a sarcastic giggle…no surprise there.

Ron just watched me.

I grabbed my luggage and followed the professor. As we walked, I wondered who Head Boy was, and I really hoped he was someone from Gryffindor…perhaps Neville. McGonagall and I finally neared the entrance.

I happily opened the Heads' door only to get the worst surprise when I saw _Draco Malfoy_ relaxing in one of the big, comfy chairs. He turned around and looked at me. Malfoy uttered the only word I could ever hear him call me, "Mudblood? You're Head Girl? I should've known!" I looked at him with distaste, "_You_ should have known? I'll bet your father got you in as Head Boy.

McGonagall gave us both a look that clearly said _get along_, and then she dropped the bomb, "You two sadly have to share a dormitory." The first thing that flew into my mind was, _what the flicking hell! _Thankfully, I kept my mouth shut, although with a great effort. I waited until after she left to move again, I couldn't trust myself at this moment.

I sat down opposite the Slytherin, and pulled out a book to study. He went and played wizard chess by himself. Normally, you'd think that this would be a good thing, you know, with us being out of each other's way. Unfortunately, the little git kept disturbing me with the loud noise and I knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Do you mind? I _am_ studying here." I snapped my book closed. Draco looked at me for a while and finally spoke.

"You should be accustomed by now with Brown and Weasle snogging and love-talking all the time." I flinched when he said that and he smirked, knowing he had hit a nerve. I glared at him and continued studying until we reached Hogwarts.

*** Arrival at Hogwarts***

McGonagall came and got us. The three of us went up to the dorm silently. It was a medium-sized common room which had two wooden, spelled doors on the left. McGonagall explained that we each had to create our own, personal password in order to enter our rooms. A brief flash of Ron went through my mind; I know what my password was going to be.

Professor McGonagall soon left and Malfoy and I went to our respective doors. I uttered my password and entered my room. It was a nice little bedroom. Setting my suitcase on the bed, I unpacked. Despite the arrogant Slytherin I had to live with, I knew this semester at Hogwarts wouldn't be half bad.

**AN: **And there it is! The first chapter! Tell us what you think, just click that review button. :P


	2. Potions Partners

**AN: **Here's the second chapter! We've been thinkin' that we'd upload every Saturday and if we have time, maybe a chapter in between.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or its characters, J. K. Rowling does.

Draco's P.O.V.

Potions. A great way of lightening up my day, except for the fact that I have to spend it with Pansy Parkinson; who _refuses_ to let go of my arm! Well, at least it's better than staying in my common room with that mudblood, Granger.

As we queued in front of the class, I remembered that Slytherin had Potions with _Gryffindor _today. Oh great! _Granger _is in Gryffindor! Ugh, Potter and Weaslebee, too. Could this day get any worse? I looked into my schoolbag and noticed something; my Potions text was gone. "Shit!" Pansy looked at me, clearly confused. I realized I had to explain. "I forgot my Potions text."

She got all excited and her face lit up, she'd get to share with me. No way, that _not_ going to happen. I reached inside my robes and pulled out my wand to summon my book. "Accio-" The dungeon doors and in came Snape.

"Settle down." He ordered. I sniffed, as if he needed to say anything, his mere presence could quiet a room full of shouting men.

"Before you take your seats, you are going to be assigned partners." He turned to Lightning-Bolt Brain. "Yes, Mr. Potter, assigned partners. Miss Granger won't be doing the work for you anymore." Mudblood blushed, and Scarhead spluttered. Snape continued.

"When I call you and your partner, you may go sit inside: Weasley and Zabini, Potter and Goyle, Longbottom and Parkinson," Pansy looked as if she could cry. Well, at least _I'm_ not stuck with him. More names were being called and I didn't pay any attention till I heard my name.

"Malfoy and Granger."

_What! _He has to be out of his fricken mind! I took my seat next to her, I picked the wrong day to forget my text. Although, I would pay one thousand galleons to get a picture of Pansy's face when I sat next to Granger.

Snape came into class and gave us the assignment. Apparently, we had to make Veratiserum, and the partners who brewed it the best before the class ended got one flask each of their potion to take for themselves.

Granger got up without even looking at me and went to get the ingredients. This is great! All I have to do is sit back and do nothing and I'll ace this exercise. Then she came back, and stood next to my chair. "If you think you're going to just sit there while I do all the work, you're mistaken. Here, start chopping these." With that said, she threw something at me; I had no idea of _what _it was. But I guess it paid off because we got the one flask each to take, since we (she) did it perfectly.

Well, I had a free next so I guess I could relax in my new common room _alone_. Class ended packing up with no hurry, I glanced at her timetable which was on the table. She had a free too. Great.

**AN: This the ennnnd of chapter two! Juuuust click that 'Review' button and be on your way, **

**Also, as the story progresses, the rating will go up. ;) Be prepared.**


	3. Fifth Wheel

**AN: Here's the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer : We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J. K. Rowling does.**

Hermione's P.O.V.

My eyes lingered to the couples, watching as they all acted _lovey-dovey_. I was walking between them in the middle, but I slowly drifted to the back inconspicuously. I glanced at Ron and Lavender; the most annoying if the couples, and scowled. Lavender; the _divination witch_, suddenly whipped around and caught me looking.

Smirking at me, she spitefully leaned closer to Ron and hooked her lips onto his. Even Harry and Ginny looked disgusted. Ron, completely taken aback, blushed bright red, making his already messy hair stand on end.

Lavender gave me a _look_ and returned to snogging him in a- I coughed- let's just say a 'rated _r_' way. I eventually managed to avert my attention away from the supposed lovebirds and decided to listen in on Harry and Ginny's conversation. Thankfully, they were quite tame. Harry was fidgeting and Ginny looked awkward, but I could see the real love in their eyes.

Suddenly, Harry pulled out a pearlescent rose. Ginny blushed as he told her Happy Founder's Day. I felt a large wall hit me- today was Founder's Day! When we were younger, Harry, Ron, and I would always exchange gifts on this day. It wasn't anything special, but it mattered to me. We were friends then, and now it was different. My breath hitched, neither Harry nor Ron got me anything while my presents for them were still in my room. I'd planned on giving them to the boys when we reached the Dining Hall.

I felt as if two pieces of my heart were slowly being _ripped away_. The only person I really spent time with was the malicious Malfoy, and he always made me feel uncomfortable for some reason or the other. Merlin. Puberty was complicated!

"Hey, Mudblood!" a regrettably familiar voice interrupted my inner babbling. Despite all these years of hatred, I felt my heart lift a little. Not even the nasty insult could dampen my spirit. _What the hell is wrong with me! I can't get Ron! I can't get Harry, so now I'm going after Malfoy? Now _that's _pathetic_.

While my inner conversation was taking place, I failed to realize that I was being spoken to until I was rudely shaken by the 'Syltherin Prince', as usual flanked by his two goons; Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Granger! Are you listening or what?" Draco exclaimed angrily, still shaking me.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Ron stepped in, removing Malfoy's hand from my arm.

"Or _what_, Weasle-bee?" Malfoy retorted, rising to the challenge. Testosterone hung in the air as the two boys looked ready to resolve to punches.

"Just stop it!" I shouted, trying my best to look angry and not at all pleased that I was _finally _being paid _some_ attention. Both guys looked at me as if just realizing _I _was the one they were fighting over. Ron blushed as red as his brilliant hair. Lavender saw this and scowled so deep; you could see the sharp outlines of her bones under her skin.

Harry looked torn between embarrassment and ready to fight his arch-enemy.

This was turning out to be a very _odd_ Founder's day.

**AN: There you have it! Read and Review, people, Read and Review.**


	4. Hermione Weasly

**AN: Here is the forth chapter :D Sorry for taking so long to update D: It's been busy.**

Draco's P.O. V.

Yea! I have a free! I walked out of my room and looked at Granger's door. _I wonder what she keeps in her room_. I walked over to her door and sat down in front of it. _What's her _fricken' _password!_

"Oh, let's see: Hermione? Ron? Harry Potter? Weasly? Nerd? Library? I got it! Lavender is a bitch!" I waited for the door to open- it didn't. Oh well, it's the truth. I continued guessing. "Um, school? Books? Professor McGonagall? Ah ha, I got it now: Hermione Weasly!" The door slowly creaked open. _This ought to be fun_. I entered.

The girl's room was _bland_. Except her _study notes_ and _flashcards_ on her wall. Freaky! But then again, it was Granger. Ew.

I walked over to her desk- homework, what else would she have on it? I turned around and in her bed staring at me was an opened book and its spine a bit bent. Hmm, usually Granger prides herself on being so careful. Why is this book with a bent spine? Curiosity got the best of me so I looked. It was her _diary_!

The pages were tear-stained, but I could still make out the words. This entry was dated two days ago.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ron and Lavender were snogging for most of the day again. Harry and Ginny don't kiss as much, but they sure do hold hands a lot. I feel so left out and embarrassed. Malfoy keeps on pushing my buttons. It is _really _annoying being the fifth wheel. Lavender is a _bitch_. She knows I have feelings for Ron, and when she sees me watching him, she'll just glare at me and start flirting with him. I am no longer paid any attention by Harry and Ron ant it seriously hurts. My life sucks, I am smart but lonely._

_Hermione_

Wow! I never knew she felt like this. But I have to agree: her life _does_ suck. I can't see how she could like Weaslebee and Lavender is so horrible to her.

I flipped through the pages before that date and all the entries were based on Granger's love for Ron, her jealousy and hate for Lavender, and her hurt and loneliness. Closing her diary, I out it down and snooped around her room some more. It was pretty boring for a seventeen year old.

At least my free period wasn't totally wasted because I found out about her feelings.

**AN: There it is!**


	5. Veratiserum

**AN: Here's the fifth chapter!**

Hermione's P.O.V.

I am so _pissed_. Divination- the worst class in the world, and I was paired with _Lavender_- the worst person in the world. After the period finished, I rushed out of the room before she could throw a scathing remark at me.

"Dramione!" I yelled at the common room door. The password was Dumbledore's idea. I stepped inside only to see Malfoy sitting on the couch- smirking at me. I was in too bad a mood to deal with him now.

"Bitch," I muttered. He didn't seem to hear me. Oh well.

"_Accio Tea_," I stormed upstairs and – as quietly as I could manage- whispered my password to the door and after stepping inside, slammed it shut.

Something's wrong. Why is my desk so messy and my pillows out of place? I made a quick scan of my room. Other than my desk and bed, everything else seemed okay. I set my cup of spiced tea and walked over to the window. Nothing strange was there so that means whoever came in entered through the door. Impossible. I'm the only person who knows the password.

I decided to check around my bed. No one was under it, and nothing other than the mess was there. I got back up and stared at it. That's when I noticed it.

"_My diary is closed!_" My hands started shaking with barely repressed anger, I knew for a fact that it was open when I left my room this morning. "What the _frickin' hell!_" I was so going to find out who did this.

"_Intrudious_" Leaning against my dresser, I watched the mist rise. The dust footprints appeared on the floor, someone other than me was in here. Malfoy! It has to be. But how did he get in?

My password _is_ kind of obvious.

"oh, fu- no. I'm not gonna curse" I know, I'll use veratiserum on him.

I got the flask off my desk and ran downstairs. Malfoy was on the couch reading the _Daily Prophet_. I dropped some of the potion in his tea and ducked behind the chair, waiting for him to take a sip. Five minutes passed and I was beginning to lose hope. That is- until he started jerking. I jumped up from my hiding spot and held my wand to his face to still him.

"Did you go into my room, you little ferret?" I screamed at him, my anger rushing back.

"Y-y-y-y-yes-" he stammered, clearly unwilling. That bloody bitch!

"Did you read my diary?" This time he just nodded. Oh great!The potion wore off then, I didn't put enough for it to last long.

Malfoy slowly looked up at me, not with satisfaction, but with sympathy. That's the last thing I wanted; Draco Malfoy feeling sorry for me.

I had a feeling he wasn't going to say anything more, so I stormed up to my room for the second time today and began to cry. "Why the hell would he go into my room in the first place?" I couldn't stop sobbing.

Oh, Lord! If he told _anyone_ what he read, my life will be ruined forever.

I hate Draco Malfoy! That stupid _asshole_!

**AN: There it was?**

**Review please! And it'd be great if you guys could give any suggestions on how the writing could be improved **


	6. Jealousy Trials

**A.N.: Sorry for taking so long to upload, we've been in end of year exams for the past two weeks. =/**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Hermione's P.O.V.

We'd just had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw, and it wasn't too bad. Except for Ron accidentally hexing himself. Poor thing. Harry, Ron, Lavender, and I were on our way to the Dining Hall.

"Guys! Would you mind if we went o the library first? I have some research to do." I noticed that Harry had that strange frown on his face. Before I could speculate, Ginny caught up to us.

"Hi, Harry!" She ran up to her iffy-boyfriend and hugged him. _Ugh!_ They were already getting affectionate. Before you know it, Ron and Lavender would start too. I glanced at them over my shoulder- figures. They were snogging against the wall. Sighing, I began to walk, "Are we going to the library or not?" The couples reluctantly let go of each other and fell into step behind me.

Knowing the path to the library as well as the back of my own hand, I decided it was safe to wrap myself up in my thoughts. _Man, are these four more 'lovey-dovey' or is it just me? All they do is kiss hold hands and whisper sweet-nothings into each other's ear. _I huffed. _Harry and Ron barely acknowledge my presence. And Ginny, my best girl friend abandoned me for Harry. _I started shuffling my feet. _I've lost three of the people I'm closest to. It's not fair._

I looked up to see Draco Malfoy leaving the library just as we were entering. At first, he sneered at me, but after catching sight of the people I was with; he smirked instead. Most likely to spite them. As we passed, he brushed my shoulder and threw a pointed look at Harry and Ron. I was confused as hell.

Lavender pushed pass me with Ron in tow. Ginny, Harry, and I followed her lead. The five of us found a little secluded corner in the back of the library and we settled ourselves there. Harry made his way over to the books on Dark Magic and the rest of us stayed back at the table; Ginny and I on one side, Lavender and Ron on the other. Ginny tried to make conversation with me, but I was in too foul a mood. Taking out one of my favorite books; _Hogwarts: A History_, I began to read. Every few minutes, I'd look up to see Ron. Merlin, he was handsome.

A soft smiled graced my lips as my fantasy played out in my head. Ron dumping Lavender, then announcing his love for me. We start dating, then marry when we leave Hogwarts. Us having four children; two boys and two girls. It was perfect.

I was abruptly shocked into reality when an ink- pot cover collided with my forehead. My head snapped up to see Lavender smirking at me- she'd caught me looking _again_. She dragged her chair closer to Ron's- he was reading. He jumped when she rest her hand dangerously near his crotch. She then gave me a look that said, '_I'm _so_ not a virgin!_' with that, Lavender pressed herself flush onto Ron and dipped her head down on his neck, licking slowly upward to his cheek. Ron was blushing the whole time.

It wasn't fair, how could a tramp like her get to be with someone as amazing as Ron? I clenched my fists as angry tears sprung to my eyes. Lavender saw my frustration and smiled. From my angle, I could see her fingers press against Ron's- I don't even want to think it.

Wow, if I though he was blushing before…he was practically a flame now.

I was about to scream at her to stop _touching_ my man. Well, he is in my head- but I was too embarrassed and pissed to acknowledge that. I stood up, looked Lavender in the eye and said the words I've wanted to say to her for a long, _long_ time.

"Lavender, you are a _fricking slutty bitch_! Why don't you go fuck **(A.N.: Yeah, the Europeans aren't fans of the 'f' word, but Hermione's in the heat of the moment) **some other slutty girl? I think you are utterly revolting, just become a prostitute while you're at it; at least you'll make some money. You and you ugly face should just get out of here, I gag just seeing the sight!"

"Hermione, don't hate me because you can't hold onto a man. Ron was never yours and he was always and will always be _mine_!"

"You _bloody bitch_! Don't ever speak to me like that!" I 'bitch-slapped' her and when she lunged at me, I kicked her in the shin and punched her in the breast.

Then she came back and hit me in the face, I felt as if my jaw was broken. I pushed her away, and as she was getting up I snuck a quick glance around to see if Madam Pince was approaching. Thankfully, she wasn't. During my scan of the area, I noticed two things. One, Ginny was nowhere to be found. And two, Ron was still sitting there with his fly open. I coughed to clear my throat. At least he was covered by his boxers.

While I was busy blushing my head off, Lavender kicked me in the knee. "Ow!" A groan escaped my lips as I fell to the floor. As I collapsed, I grabbed the nearest thing- Lavender.

"Let me go!" she screamed in my ear when she fell on top of me.

A particularly hard book jabbed me in the spine and I screamed. Suddenly I was being dragged up off the floor- by Lavender, no less. I honestly didn't know she was so _strong_. I didn't have much time to wonder when the back of my head crashed onto the table. Another scream ripped from my throat. Again, my skull connected with the wood. Again. And again. And again. I swore my skull cracked. Lavender was slamming me still and I kicked blindly, trying to get her off. Grabbing her collar, I started pushing against her arms. Now, my head began to throb. Soon I'd be unconscious from blood loss- my vision was already getting hazy. My protests got weaker as I was _still_ being smashed against the table.

Am I going to die?

My face was wet with blood and tears, my eyes suddenly closed. I began to sob softly and my chest heaved, Lavender was killing me. I'd never get to see Ron, Ginny, or Harry even though they'd ignored me. Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Dumbledore. Even Draco Malfoy. I smiled softly- I'd miss him too.

"Bitch! What are you smiling about?" Lavender screeched above me. Then, if possible, she slammed me harder and punched me at the same time. Another _crack_ was heard. This time, it was my nose. Again, I screamed, albeit hoarsely. I writhed with what little strength I had left.

I was definitely going to die now. I stopped struggling altogether, accepting my demise at the hands of Lavender Brown. Well, if I was going to die for loving Ron, then at least I'd be dying for a good cause. As my body went limp, I could faintly hear voices- aside from Lavender's hollering.

Draco's P.O.V. **(20 mins. After bumping into Hermione)**

Pulling out the leather- bound gook from the pocket of my robe, I handed it to Snape. He held it for two seconds and slowly looked up at me. "You do realize that this isn't the book I asked for."

The smug smirk on my face cracked. _What?_ My brows furrowed. Damn that Goyle- he'd given me the wrong book. Tch, I should have asked Blaise instead.

Snape and I locked eyes for a moment. He practically dared me to return to the library. I stood my ground. I wasn't his lackey, even if I'd brought the wrong book.

He twitched his nose.

Ugh.

Turning on my heel, I stomped out the classroom. Headed to the library. As I stepped down the staircase, I spotted Astoria Greengrass. She saw me also and blushed when I winked at her. Merlin, she's hot. **(****Déjà vu ?) **

The doors to the library came into view. The minute my hand reached up to push it open, I heard voices. Strange. Usually, that bat Pince has the library under an iron fist. Suddenly someone screamed, "-_fricking slutty bitch!_" Wait. Was that Granger? I didn't know she could speak like that. She must be pissed.

Apparently, a fight was going on- I heard slaps, grunts and groans.

It sounded like a pimp party.

Seriously.

Just then, I heard a _thump_. Followed by another. And another. And another. _And_ another. it just kept going on and on. What was going on in there? Not wanting to wait any longer, I opened the door.

_Damn_.

I froze at what I saw- it was _horrible_. That Brown girl was slamming Granger into the desk- that's what made the thumping sound. She had hand imprints on both cheeks, Granger must've bitch-slapped her, a bloody nose, a split lip, and a swollen eye. Hmm, not too bad. I looked at Granger. Holy _shit_. Her leg was bending at an odd angle, her jaw was slack, two of her fingers were broken, and her head was practically _gushing_ blood.

For some weird reason, Granger wasn't fighting back. Her body was limp. I felt as though ice water was shot into my veins. Was Granger- the mudblood I hated with a passion- going to die? Or was she already dead? Strangely, this thought didn't make me happy. Actually, I got _pissed_. _Really_ pissed. My vision practically went red.

That stupid git Weasley rushed over to pull Brown off. Tch. He's so weak. That girl barely moved. Potter and the She- Weasel were nowhere in sight. Didn't they care that their best friend was dying? I remembered what I read in her diary. Hmm, maybe not. I glanced at Granger again and I felt something I hadn't felt in years: fear. She _looked_ dead. I felt my stomach drop. Was she- no, I wouldn't think it.

My legs moved of their own accord over to the bloody table. I wasn't in control. My anger had taken over. I grabbed Weasley by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way, he crashed into a bookshelf. Next was that whore, Brown.

With one sharp tug, I ripped the slut off Granger. Bitch didn't see what was coming. Just like Granger, I bitch-slapped her- only harder. My hands left fresh imprints on her face. I couldn't stand to touch her any longer, so I shoved her. She fell onto Weasley. I took a few steps closer to the mudblood I didn't seem to hate as much anymore.

It was worse seeing her up close. Her body looked broken. I leaned close to check her breathing- she was, but barely. Her hair was completely matted with blood, and her nose and leg were crooked. I couldn't do anything about her leg, but I could fix her nose. I gently took her nose in between my fingers and sharply twisted. Thankfully, she didn't scream.

I bent down a bit to slip my arms under her. I was going to carry her to the common room and send an elf for Madam Pomfrey. Just as I was half-way to the exit, Potter and She- Weasel appeared from the Dark Magic section of the library. Hmm. Judging by how their clothes and hair were messed up and by how their lips were swollen- I'm guessing that these two were snogging…ew.

The minute they saw Granger in my arms, they got _angry_. But before either of them could say one _shit_- I exploded.

"Neither of you have any fucking right to tell me anything! Whie you were sucking face in the stacks, that Brown whore-monger was practically _killing _Granger. _Look at her!_"

I extended my arms and virtually shoved her body under their noses. She- Weasel began to cry into Potter's shoulder. Lightning- Bolt Brain just stood there- shocked, most likely. And these people were supposed to be her friends? I looked over to Weasley and Brown- pathetic. He and some other student were trying to her from coming over here. I scoffed in disgust at the four of them and carried Granger out of the library.

The minute I stepped outside, everyone stared, even though I could care less. As I passed the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room, I saw those Patil twins –Pavarti and Padma- and headed toward them. As I neared them, they noticed me and their eyes widened in shock when they saw Granger.

Padma spluttered, "W-what happened t-to her?" Pavarti reached up and touched her arm, she looked up at me. I knew that this was the perfect moment to ruin Brown's reputation. These two were known to be gossips.

"Lavender attacked Granger in the library." They both gasped. "When I got to her- she was practically half-dead." My voice became subdued.

"Brown kept smashing Granger into the desk over and over and over again." The two of them began to shake. Did I over-do it? Padma kissed Hermione on her head and took Pavarti's hand.

"Where are you taking her now?"

"To the Heads' Dorm. I'll send for Madam Pomfrey." She seemed satisfied with my answer and the twins walked off.

I turned back around to continue where I left off. Soon after, Theodore Nott walked up to me. At the sight of Granger- who was unconscious- he whistled.

"Damn, what happened to her?"

"She got into a fight with that Brown girl"

"Hmm, I've heard of her, the Divination witch," he chuckled. "Hey, man- oh Merlin."

I froze, "What?" He stopped walking and pointed to my clothes.

"Your robe- there's blood on it. I think it's from Granger" I looked down to see that Teddy (so I call him Teddy) was right. Her head wound opened and blood was seeping out. "Shit."

I quickened my pace and Teddy easily kept up. "Do you think you could get Madam Pomfrey? Tell her to come to the Heads' Dorm, it's an emergency."

"Sure, mate." He jogged towards the Infirmary.

I began to run, all the while keeping Granger steady, to the common room we shared. I stopped at the portrait and muttered the password, 'DraMione'. The second I was inside, I set to work. I carefully rested Hermione on the couch and got some towels from the bathroom. The towels were to stop the bleeding.

I knelt in front of the couch and gently raised Granger's upper body to inspect the back of her head. It was hard since her hair was in the way. Picking up a towel, I gingerly pressed it to the wound and applied pressure to quell the blood flow. The first towel got soaked after a while and I replaced it with the second. This continued for a while and I began to get worried. When was Pomfrey getting here?

As the time passed, I stared at Hermione's face. Despite all the blood covering her and the matted hair on her forehead- she looked beautiful. Wait. _What?_ Did I just call Granger _beautiful?_ No way, she's a mudblood. I looked at her again and shook my head. But…even with the blood on her face, she almost looked like a sort of war goddess. Hmm. My eyes took in her features. Almond- shaped eyes with a tangle of dark eyelashes. The slant of her nose. The curve of her lips. I stopped there.

Before I could wonder about how it would be to kiss those lips- the portrait opened and Madam Pomfrey entered. Finally. She bustled up to us.

"Oh my! What happened?"

I retold the story and she took out her wand. After fifteen minutes, she stood back up and handed me a bottle. Apparently, it was a potion. It was green. And chunky. Gross.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger has to take one teaspoon of that mixture with a meal twice a day. Morning and evening."

I nodded to her and Pomfrey collected her things and left. I set the bottle down and went back to the bathroom to get the basin and a rag. I'm sure Hermione wouldn't want to wake up with blood on her face. I brought the items out to the couch and knelt down again. I dipped the cloth into the water and touched it to her forehead.

**A.N.: Finished! Wow, I hope this longer chapter made you guys happy….and since we don't have anymore classes, the chapters will update faster :D**


End file.
